Walk a Mile in My Robes
by Tarts Wardrobe
Summary: Dear James, Remus, Sirius and Severus. I have slipped a little potion of my own into your tea last night, much stronger than Polyjuice. This spell will not wear off until you all learn what it’s like to “walk a mile in each others robes”. Dumbledore
1. Prologue

**Walk a Mile in My Robes  
**A _Marauders Era_ Fanfic

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, any of these characters, settings or the whole Wizarding world.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when a tawny barn owl tapped it's beak against the window of the boy's dormitory. Remus Lupin set aside the heavy, leather bound book he was reading, and got up to open the window.

The owl soared in, and hooted merrily, before landing clumsily on Remus' trunk. He stuck out a leg, where a piece of parchment was rolled and tied.

Carefully, Remus removed the letter from the owl's leg, and read over the familiar slanted printing.

_James, Sirius and Remus_

_  
I know it is late, but I must ask for you three to come to my office immediately. _

_James, I suggest bringing along that magnificent cloak or yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S Acid pops are quite a remarkable sweet, don't you think?_

Remus reread the letter a third time. What could be so important that Dumbledore needed to see the three of them at this hour?

"Prongs!" He hissed into his friend's ear. "Prongs, wake up!"

"Wha'?" James Potter asked sleepily, flipping over on his side to face Remus.

"Get up!" He thrust Dumbledore's letter into James' hand, and moved over to the next bed.

He stared amused at his other best friends sleeping form. His head and one of his legs were drooping off the side bed. "Padfoot, get up!" Remus nudged him repeatedly, until he finally began to stir.

"Oi!" Sirius Black shouted, "What was that for?"

"Get up!" This time the demand came from James, who stood beside Sirius' bed, with his invisibility cloak at hand. "Dumbledore wants to see us." He tossed Sirius the parchment, and watched as Sirius read it over.

"Bloody hell, can't whatever it is wait until morning?" Sirius asked, resting his head back on the pillow. "I'm tired,"

Remus brushed a piece of mousy brown hair from his eyes, "Come on, Padfoot. Whatever it is, it's important!"

Reluctantly, Sirius got out of bed, cursing Dumbledore while doing so. "This better be worth it."

-x-

"Look! It's Snivellus!" James whispered from under the cloak, as they turned down the next corridor. "Wonder what he's doing out here?"

Sirius laughed, pulling out his wand from his robes. "Watch this-"

Remus grabbed the wand from his friend's hand. "No, Sirius! Just leave him."

They walked a bit further, until they stopped at the office entrance.

"Acid Pops." James said, allowing the gargoyle guarding the spiral staircase to jump out of the way.

The trio clambered up the stone steps, and knocked on the heavy, wooden door.

"Come in," called a voice from the other side.

Taking off the invisibility cloak, as they did, the boys entered Dumbledore's office.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," they spoke in unison.

"Please, have a seat." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore conjured up three comfortable looking chairs, and the boys sat.

"I thought we could have a nice tea," Dumbledore gestured to the ancient looking teapot that was sitting on his desk.

"Tea?!" Sirius asked, exasperated. "That's what you called us here for? Tea?!"

Dumbledore nodded, and began filling four teacups with the piping hot liquid.

"Drink up."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know it isn't much yet, but I can assure you, that it will (hopefully) get better. Haha, review if you like.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, but the characters and settings are not.

* * *

James awoke the next morning, half expecting sunlight to be dancing through his bed hangings, but it was still dark. He shut his tired eyes, as he felt around his nightstand. His hand brushed against a book, a wand and a teacup, but no glasses.

He opened his eyes to try and locate the whereabouts of his glasses, but realized he could see perfectly fine.

"What the-" he looked at the nightstand, since when did he take out _Advanced Potion Making_ for a bit of light reading? And that wasn't his wand…

Come to think of it, this wasn't _his_ bed, either. His bed had scarlet curtains; this bed was draped in emerald green. He stuck out his hands in front him, and found them to be bony and pale, his arms were skinny, and not at all like his normally muscular ones.

A thought crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. No way could he be possibly _him_. It was impossible.

But he raised one hand to his hair, and one to his nose.

Rather than feeling his soft, messy hair, he felt a tangle of stringy, dirty hair. And, rather than feeling his average-sized nose, he felt one that was large, and most definitely not his own.

"No." He whispered. He couldn't believe this, he _wouldn't_ believe this.

He swung his legs around, and got up off his bed, pushing the curtains aside. Yes, one thing was for certain: this was the Slytherin dormitory. He crept passed the sleeping forms, and headed into the washroom. He walked towards the mirror, his eyes shut tightly.

"Three, two, one" his eyelids flew open, and widened at his reflection. James Potter was not staring back at him.

Severus Snape was.

-x-

Sirius had been awake for nearly an hour before he noticed something strange. It wasn't that his normally long hair was short, or that his face was scarred (he hadn't noticed either of these aspects), it was the fact he was looking into his own bed from across the room and saw he, himself lying asleep in it.

He pushed off the bed sheets, and walked towards his lookalike. He stared down at him, and turned back around to look at the bed he had just been in.

Moony's bed…

He hurried towards the foot of his own bed, and threw open the lid of his trunk, pulling out a small, handheld mirror, and held it up to his face. It was just as he had expected, he was Remus.

Sirius looked around the dormitory. Peter must've already gone down for breakfast, and James was still asleep.

"Remus!" he whispered hoarsely, climbing onto the bed, sitting on top of Remus' stomach. "Moony! Wake up!"

Remus squirmed under the weight, "What do-" His eyes opened, and immediately shock crossed his face. He pushed the body off of him, and sat up straight.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

"Moony! It's me, it's Padfoot! I- I don't know what happened!" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm you, and you're me-"

"I'm _you_?!" Remus asked, bewildered. He raised his hands to his head, and felt the mass of shaggy hair that belonged to Sirius.

"Don't look so disgusted!" Sirius said, amused.

Remus snorted, "Well, I'd much prefer being you than me, right now."

Sirius cocked his head, "Why's that?"

"It's a full moon tomorrow night."

"Bloody hell"

-x-

Severus Snape woke to the loud sound of the door being slammed. He opened his eyes, and found he was unable to see a thing. He rubbed at his eyes ferociousl, but his vision remained blurred.

"Great." He pulled aside the hangings around his bed, and stumbled around the dorm. It may have just been his vision, but something seemed wrong.

It was _sunny_. The Slytherin common room and dormitories were in the dungeons. There weren't windows. And, there was no mistake the room seemed to glow a brilliant scarlet colour, not the dark green it normally did.

If he didn't know any better, he'd suspect he was in the Gryffindor dorm. But, surely he didn't sleep walk through the castle in the middle of the night, somehow manage to guess the correct Gryffindor password, and find his way into the boy dorms, did he?

No, that just seemed far too unrealistic.

He shuffled around the room, and stubbed his toe into the legs of his nightstand. He rested his hand upon what felt like a pair of glasses. He picked them up, and shoved them on his face.

"Ah, that's better." He whispered, now fully taking in the room around him. It was definitely the Gryffindor dormitory. He walked around, and entered a door he guessed to be the washroom.

He headed straight for the mirror, and couldn't quite believe his eyes. This _had_ to be a dream. No, no, it was a nightmare.

He turned the tap on, and splashed some cold water on his face, hoping it'd wake him up.

He returned his gaze. He was still James.

He went back into the dorms, and knelt at the foot of his bed, and rummaged through James' trunk for a pair of clean robes.

"What a disaster," he said, seeing the over flowing contents of the trunk, and the pile of twisted up Gryffindor robes.

He quickly dressed himself, ("How did James get _so_ muscular?") and headed to the Great Hall.

Today was going to be interesting…

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I promise you thing are going to get much more interesting! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before I go to sleep! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Review Responses:  
**SushiBar - no, I don't think I'm going to have any Slash, and yes you caught on very quickly (about Dumbledore)! Good job!

**Discalimer:** The characters/setting and the whole World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Severus knew the route from the Gryffindor common room, to the great hall like the back of his hand. He used to always sit outside, with the Fat Lady waiting for Lily to come out for breakfast. This was before he called her that horrible name. _Mudblood._

He was still attempting to make peace with her, but she wouldn't let him set foot anywhere near her. Let alone listen to his apologies.

He walked through the threshold of the Great Hall, turned away from the Slytherin table, and headed to where the other Gryffindors' sat. He immediately spotted the familiar head of auburn hair leaning over a book, and slowly munching on her toast. A thought danced in Severus' mind. He was _James_ today, not his usual self. He could hang around Lily all day, flirt with her, and talk with her – whatever he wanted.

He took a deep breath, and sat on the bench beside her.

"Good morning, Lily." He said.

She didn't respond straight away. Severus thought perhaps she hadn't heard him. He opened his mouth to repeat his greeting, when she spoke.

"What, Potter?" she asked, her voice sounded annoyed.

Severus winced. She was even annoyed when he was somebody else.

"I- I just wanted to say good morning. S- Sorry, I won't disrupt you any more." He slowly got up to leave, but she grabbed his wrist.

"No!" She said, sounding alarmed. "I'm sorry! You were just being polite." She gestured to the book in front of her, exasperated. "I just _can't _seem to get these defensive spells right!" With her elbows on the table, she lifted her hands over her brilliant green eyes. "And we have that Defence Against the Dark Arts test today, and there's _no way_ I'm going to pass it!"

Severus averted his eyes to the book laying before Lily, and read over the spells she was attempting to learn.

"Hey, I'm really good with this stuff. I can help you out, if you like?" He looked at her, she cocked her head to one side, as if trying to figure out what was in it for him.

"Purely academic, of course!" He said quickly, hoping she would agree.

She nodded her head, and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Thanks! Oh, and by the way," She pushed aside some of her belongings, to reveal a scroll of parchment. "An owl dropped this off for you, earlier." She handed him the scroll, and began placing her things into her book bag.

He stared down at the parchment in his hands, debating whether or not to read it. It _was_ for James after all…

"Aren't you going to open it?" Lily asked, looking back over at him.

"Uh, yeah…" Slowly he unrolled the parchment, he was surprised to see the letter was addressed to _Severus _rather than _James_.

_Severus_

_By now you have probably realized that you are not quite yourself._

_But, you are in fact James Potter._

_I have slipped a little potion of my own into your tea last night, much stronger than Polyjuice. This spell will not wear off until you and James learn what it's like to "walk a mile in each others robes"._

_Good luck!_

_Dumbledore_

-x-

Sirius and Remus entered the Great Hall, just as James was leaving with Lily.

"Prongs!" Sirius whispered, but James paid no attention, and continued out with Lily.

"Let's just go and eat," Remus suggested, grabbing Sirius' arm and dragging him over to the Gryffindor table. They both sat down, and began shovelling food onto their plates.

Remus stabbed at a breakfast sausage with his fork, dipped it in ketchup and lifted it to his lips.

"NO!" Sirius bellowed. A group of first year girls turned to look.

"What?!" Remus asked, still holding the sausage before his mouth.

"I don't like my sausages with ketchup. I only eat them plain." He explained.

"So?"

"So, don't put that into my stomach!"

"Sirius," Remus whispered, praying not to be overheard. "Just shut up and eat." He brushed a long strand of hair from his eyes.

"How can you live with this hair?"

Sirius laughed amusedly as two owls came swooping down, with scrolls tied to their thin legs.

Both boys untied each scroll, and allowed the owls to eat the left over crumbs from their toast.

They both read their letters quietly, and looked up.

"I always knew Dumbledore was mad." Sirius said, pocketing the letter.

"Yeah, well than I wonder who James turned into?" Remus' question was answered as he watched Severus Snape approach their table, clutching his own scrap of parchment.

Sirius didn't quite catch on.

"Oi, what do you want Snivellus?" he said angrily.

"Moony!" James whispered, wincing at the sound of his voice, "It's me. It's James!"

Remus pointed at Sirius, "That's Padfoot," He gestured to himself, "I'm Moony."

"Blimey! You guys switched, too?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "Dumbledore's barking mad,"

James ignored him, "So, if I'm" he paused an shuddered, "Snivellus, does that mean Snivellus is…"

"You." Remus finished. "Yes, that is probably right. It would also explain why he was walking off with Lily, earlier…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

~Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews! I know it's going a bit slowly right now, but I just wanted to introduce the plot, and try abd let you know what the hell is going on, so you aren't totally confused. So here's a little recap:  
James is in Severus' body  
Severus is in James' body  
Remus is in Sirius' body  
and Sirius is in Remus' body.  
So, when theres dialogue, like _"Yeah," Sirius said, "Dumbledore's barking mad,"_ - That is Sirius speaking, from Remus' body. Not Remus speaking as Sirius.  
Got it? Hopefully, ahah! Well, review if you liked it!


End file.
